HWE: Hina Wrestling Entertainment!
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Meet Keitaro, the most electrifying male Hinatasou has ever seen! Along with his friends, watch as he insults Naru and Motoko showing that entertainment is just an elbow away! Guest star: Laharl, Naruto as ZaiakuSin, and the return of Gorby as Sperminator
1. Keitaro: MEMoHI

"**IFFF YOU SMELLLLL! WHAT…" **

"THE ROCK!" the little Keitaro Urashima raises his arms.

"**IS COOKING!" **

Keitaro did a raising eyebrow move as he imitated his idol wrestler on TV, and raised his fist in victory as The Rock, the most electrifying wrestler ever to set foot in WWE, formerly WWF, a show he's been watching with a passion since The Rock's presence. The young Urashima watched the Rock's debut and the whole thing got stuck on him since then.

His fascination of WWE had earned him a couple of weird friendships. One of them was Laharl, his rival and friend. Friend because they both loved Wrestling, and rival because Laharl idolized Goldberg and Edge… those who watched WWE before would know how the Rock lost spectacularly to Goldberg, and Laharl never stopped teasing Keitaro about that.

Other than Laharl, there's Naruto, or as he preferred to be called, Zaiaku, which means Sin in Japanese. Rather small, but very hard as he could withstand punches and kicks like they were nothing but mere mosquito bites, and he could do a bit where he could make his eyes white just like his favorite wrestler, the Undertaker.

Then there was Gorby, one of the coolest guys he ever met. The boy had the girls after him, and he had to go through nicknames like Sexy Boy, Crush of the Century, and unlike most pretty boys, he had a character to boot. He had this type of code of defending the weak, respecting your enemies, and manners that he seemed to glow everytime conflict arises. Gorby never backed down, and even against all odds, and managed to win even some of the most little chances that he also got the nickname as one of his favorite wrestlers, The Showstopper. But Laharl made up a new name which seemed to fit his somewhat playboy persona as well: Sperminator. The name got stuck and Gorby never complained.

Their fascination with wrestling didn't stop at idolizing their favorite wrestlers, though. With a few disagreements from his parents, Keitaro had joined the wrestling club of his school to join his three rather eccentric friends, training to one day be like the wrestlers they are idolizing.

From middle school to high school, Keitaro and his friends improved their skills in both basic and advanced wrestling moves, and then slowly separated their moveset from there. Keitaro, being a fan of the Rock, concentrated on the Rock's movesets. Laharl with Goldberg's with a mix of Edge's as well. Naruto mastered the tombstone piledriver, and made a slight modification of his chokelsam so he could throw guys bigger than him despite his height, and Gorby had perfected the Sweet Chin Music as well as the reverse swinging neckbreaker.

The four friends had talent and skills… so much that they had won many hearts of the people, and also matches, that the people started calling them "Potentials". Tokyo University had offered them places to their Wrestling Team, which had excited Keitaro very much since he had not forgotten the promised he had made to this little girl… But due to their passion to wrestling, their grades suffered and they had been set back for a few years of graduating from High School. And if they couldn't finish high school, Tokyo U wouldn't accept them.

The story starts here… Keitaro and his friends now 20, and still struggling to finish their last year, and an unexpected call from Keitaro's grandmother will rock his life.

**Demon Eyes Laharl Presents:**

**HWL: Hina Wrestling Entertainment**

**Keitaro: The Most Electrifying 20-year-old Man Hinata-sou has ever seen!**

"… and its really boring, 'Taro," Laharl's voice from the phone stated. "I say boo on academics, ya know?"

"Only a few months left, Laharl," Keitaro smirked. "We can do this, right?"

A rustling could be heard, and Keitaro could hear his friend shifting his body around. Laharl does that a lot especially when he's extremely bored. "'Taro, come on… let's go out. Let's go to that place and entertain the people! Let them watch and chant our names…"

"Laharl, shut up," Keitaro laughed, but his heart skipped a beat at the mention of going to the place again. "We got books to read and a series of exam to pass, so we can finally move on to Tokyo U. They aren't gonna wait forever, you know."

"Eh, you're no fun," Laharl muttered. "Naruto has more fun factor in him. Gorby as well."

"Why don't you go, guys?" Ketaro asked.

"Cause it ain't complete without the most electrifying male of Tokyo!" Laharl laughed. "Too bad he's now subdued by insulators called academics."

"Ah, shaddup," Keitaro smiled.

"Haha, hey if you change your mood from boring to electrifying, call me."

"Right, will do. See ya Laharl," Keitaro smiles, and hangs the phone, and went back to his books. It would help if his mind was into it… but it was again flying at the towards that place… hundreds of people chanting his and his friends name… the sweat, blood, tears that he had to give to get to where he was now.

Keitaro relaxed, and leaned back. If any girl was there at the moment, they would have stared and stared. Lean muscles, almost no fat, Keitaro was, at his opinion, the pinnacle of fitness. He was fast, strong, and agile, almost a perfect wrestler.

During his musings, he was awoken from it by the ring of the phone. Answering it at once, he was surprised when he heard his grandmother on the line.

"Keitaro-kun?"

"Grandma Hina…?" Keitaro replied in surprise. "Hey… how are you? What's up?"

"Ah, grandson, its been a long time," Hina replied. "I'm alright… this bag of bones still got a few years ahead of her. I heard that you and your friends won the nationals yet again. My, my, you're such an impressive boy."

"Aw, shucks, grandma, you embarrass me," Keitaro laughed softly. "Yeah… my friends and I are doing quite well… have you heard our performance in Coliseum?"

"You mean the place where last week, all tickets have been sold out, and had most televised audience? Oh yes, I watched it. I've never been prouder of you… the crowd kept chanting your names!"

Keitaro smirked. "Well, what can I say? The people love us. At this rate, it wouldn't be hard to get a girlfriend!."

"Hahaha, well said, Keitaro-kun. Does that mean you still don't have one?"

"Ehk…" Keitaro got caught there… "Anyways, you didn't call me for a social chat, right grandma?" Keitaro asked, tone now a bit serious.

"No, not really," there was a slight pause. "Keitaro… come to the Inn. I want to see you again. Think about it… the inn is much nearer to your school and even the Coliseum. And it wouldn't harm to have a catch up talk with your grandma before she perishes, right?"

Keitaro frowned a bit. That was new… he hasn't been in the Inn since he was little, and those memories were vague memories. He almost forgotten that his grandma even had an inn. After a few minutes of silence, he smiled. "What happened to all the talk about having a couple of more years?"

"Ah, well, it seems you caught me there, hahaha!"

Keitaro smiled again. "Does it still have a hot spring?"

"Oh yes," Hina answered. "The springs is one of the things I'd never remove."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

"Hmmm… its been so long, yet I still remember the streets like it was a back of my hand," Keitaro muttered, walking up a long flight of stairs. He wore a tank-top and loose jeans with shades, clothes he's usually comfortable in, and on his back, he carried a duffel bag, and as he made his way towards the Inn, he slowly gazed the building as it appeared in view.

"Hinata Inn," Keitaro breathe a sigh of relief. Going towards the door, he ignored the sign as he entered, and called for his grandmother. "Grandma, hello? Its Keitaro… came as soon as I could… even had to run away from my parents… sheesh. You'd think I'd lie about going here… they always think I'm gonna 'goof' off again at the Coliseum."

When he received no answer, he just proceeded to his grandmothers room, the Manager's room. Thinking that she went out for a moment, he brought down his duffel bag, and opened it, and took out a machine which was designed to tighten his grip. After doing 100 squeezes on his left hand, he switched, and did the same to his right hand. After that, he went on and made 200 pushups. Again, after that, he did a few 100 or so sit ups.

After that, he made a standing flip, and went to fighting position. He began to punch the air around him, and then did a few kicks as well. He ended his self made kata with his patented elbow drop fake, flip and recover. When that was done, he was covered in sweat, and still, no sign of his grandmother.

"Well… hope she won't mind if I take a nice dip in the hot springs first," Keitaro remarked to himself, and grabbed a towel.

* * *

"Ahh… now this is the life!" Keitaro declared as he soaked himself in the hot springs, relaxing every muscle he had worked. "And if youuuuu smellll, what Kei-Taro is cooking! Yeah!" he raised his arm in victory again, and gave another relaxed sigh as he slid down.

The door suddenly slid open, revealing another bather. Keitaro didn't mind or even notice as he was just relaxing… that is until the bather went very close, and spoke in a soft feminine voice, "Bathing in the noon is sooooo relaxing…"

Keitaro's right eye just opened… and then his both eye widened suddenly. _What the hell!_

The young woman slowly approached him. "Hey… whatcha think? My breasts gotten bigger recently?" and she bent down to show her juggies to Keitaro's still shocked bran.

"Uh…" Keitaro muttered softly, still lost.

"Still can't compare to you though…" she sighed. "Hey, come on, I'll let you touch it…"

Then her hand suddenly roamed towards the place Keitaro had held sacred since puberty, so he suddenly slapped her hand away and moved farther from her.

Naru was shocked her hand was slapped away. She was even more surprised when 'Kitsune' began speaking in a very masculine voice…

"HEY! I don't let anyone touch merchandise that aint for sale, or for them! Keep your hands to yourself, 'ho," Keitaro exclaimed angrily.

"… what…?" Naru took her glasses and then put them on, and then dropped it suddenly when she saw that her friend wasn't really her friend… nor one of the same sex. Her mouth opened dumbly.

"What!" Keitaro got into a ready stance. He won't accept being manhandled by some strange girl he just met.

Instead of a physical attack, the girl did a verbal one.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! PERVERT!"

* * *

At the entrance of Hinata Inn, Haruka entered just in time to hear Naru's scream. Wondering what was going on, she was about to investigate when the fax machine suddenly started up, and began to print something.

Taking the finished fax message, Haruka took one look, and her cigarette which was on her mouth dropped. She gave a surprised smile. "Well… looks like my little nephew has come for a visit. This should be fun."

ZZZZZZ

"STOP DODGING MY PUNCHES!" Naru shouted as she gave chase to the pervert.

Keitaro never usually ran, but he had to admit, the girl was freakishly strong. And fast as well. The hot springs was not a place to start a fight, so he gave himself a hasty retreat, and almost bumped to a girl with silver short hair. He gave a short sorry before rushing away, leaving the girl perplexed. He grabbed his pants from the basket where he had left it earlier, almost hitting a kid with blonde hair and tanned skin, as he continued on his retreat

The other tenants seem to appear suddenly… the kid with blonde hair was pointing at him, and a girl in a white and red samurai garb was now chasing at him with a kendo stick. Cursing, Keitaro had now no choice but to stop the angry girl with those powerful punches so he could have time to put on his pants, and maybe fight off the samurai girl.

Stopping on his tracks, he turned to face the girl with fiery brown hair. "STOPPED RUNNING! TAKE THIS! NARU ATOMIC PUNCH!"

Keitaro ducked at the last moment, and hooked his left arm towards the girl's neck. He smirked. "'Taro Bottom!" and with that, he lifted the girl off her feet, and slammed her hard and flat towards the ground stunning her. He didn't use his full strength, but just enough to buy his time. Grabbing his pants, he did another flip stand, but at the same time, put his pants on.

But the process was so fast that Keitaro put a slightly stronger force than needed when putting his pants on, so he hit his crotch by bringing the pants too high. "Ouch…. Ow… damn… that hurt…" he muttered, and adjusted his pants, and buttoned it, and zipped it. Looking back, he saw the samurai girl was gaining ground, so he continued to run.

He almost ran into a small girl with blue hair, who had an apron on, so he gave another quick apology before he ran up to the stairs. Big mistake as he suddenly found himself on the dead end of the roof, and the footsteps behind him indicated that the girls had followed him. Turning around he saw them… the blonde kid with tanned skin looking at him with a smile… the silver haired with a serious expression with closed eyes… the blue girl wearing the apron he almost bumped into… the samurai girl… and to his surprise, the girl she just Rock Bottomed.

"Whoa… you recovered quickly," he said with a small dab of respect.

"Dead end… hentai…" she muttered in a soft voice.

"Not for me," Keitaro smiled, and backlipped over the railing of the edge of the roof, and grabbed the railing on the floor beneath the roof, let go, and then grabbed another railing beneath that, and let go to land on solid ground. With that, he ran again.

"You shall not get away!" Motoko jumped towards the ground. Naru did the same thing, and the other tenants opted for the stairs.

When Keitaro had finally found the open space he needed, he smirked, and stopped, and turned to look at them.

"Well, it seems you have given up!" Naru pointed at the guy. "You got me by surprise with your last attack, but no more! I don't care who you are, but entering an all female's dorm will get you the beating you deserve!"

Keitaro's eyebrow raised. "Girl's… dorm?" He looked behind the two girls, only to see the sign he ignored earlier. "Oh great. Thanks a lot, grandma… Hey, girls, look, this is a misunderstanding. My grandmother, the owner of this inn called me here, alright? I'm sorry about…"

"SILENCE!" Motoko got her boken ready. "PERVERT!"

Keitaro looked at her, and frowned. "Excuse me, but its rude to interrupt when someone is…"

"You ain't a someone… you're just an ECCHI!" Naru cut Keitaro off…

"Yes… the games end now!" Motoko declared.

Big mistake.

A twitch developed on Keitaro's forehead… and he jerked his neck a bit. Taro just awakened from within him… "End the games! You think Kei-Taro would even consider playing games with you two? Well, I usually don't play games, but with you two, I'll make an exception. And it's called…" Keitaro went to his stance, punched the air in front of them, turned it around, opened his palm, and raised his fingers, beckoning the two to… "JUST BRING IT!"

"Nani!" Naru saw red as her opponent taunting them.

"What, you stupid as you're deaf! It's really simple… I bring the WHOOPING, YOU bring that CANDY ASS!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Naru charged towards Keitaro with intent to kill, only to be tripped with Keitaro's toe hold drop, as she hit her face hard on the ground.

"Narusegawa-sempai!" Motoko charged in as well, striking towards male who intruded on their territory, only to have her strike dodged. She connected her attack with another strike which was dodged again. She was about to make a third strike when the male just jumped sideways, and Motoko was suddenly brought face to face with Naru, who had her fist up.

Apparently, Naru had thought that he could sneak up right behind the guy to deliver one of those devastating punches, and she stopped short when her target jumped towards the side, and she almost hit her friend Motoko. That's when Keitaro moved in behind her, and gave her the Russian leg sweep, again, bringing Naru down towards the ground.

Flipping up again, he barely dodged the samurai girl's attack, and then when she charged again to take him down, he waited till the last possible second before he ducked, and moved right behind her.

Motoko turned around to face her enemy, only to be kicked in the gut, and given a DDT and her head hit the ground painfully as well. Keitaro flipped up again, and looked at the girl with feiry brown hair, and slowly began to stalk her as she slowly began to recover.

Not a second before she stood up when she was once again caught by Keitaro's left arm hook lock in her neck and chest, and was given her second Rock Bottom, but this time, Keitaro put more power behind it making sure that she would be down for the count.

He stood up again, this time, stalked the samurai girl as she began to stir as well. When she finally stood up, he once again unleashed, for the third time, the Rock Bottom. Down for the count, he put his hand on the samurai girl's stomach, and counted to three before raising his hand up again.

Then, 4 girls seem to have caught up with them, and 3 of them seemed mildly shock to see two of their fighters down for the count. The other one just looked at Keitaro, and gave a small smile.

"Oh, hey Keitaro… wrestling already? You just arrived," Haruka called.

Keitaro looked at his aunt… and then smiled. "Hey… long time no see… eh, sorry about the mess… these two seemed to want a piece of me and all…"

Kitsune looked at Haruka. "… Do… do you know this guy?"

Haruka looked at the three tenants. She smiled. "Oh yeah. Urashima Keitaro, my nephew… and according to this fax I just received from grandma Hina, he'll be your new manager."

The girls just stared in awe… and Keitaro just raised his eyebrow. He hoped his aunt had an explanation for all of this…

To Be Continued:

Author's Notes: This is some whacked up fic I just made up after watching the Rock's comedy highlights. Hope you like it.

And yes, Laharl is me… Naruto/Zaiaku is actually Sin from Sin Eater… and Gorby is Sperminator, one of my friends that is in my now abandoned story, Me Against All Odds. Hope you enjoy this.


	2. N n M: Anti Perv Squad!

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Naru shouted as Haruka had given her one of the most devastating if not shocking news she has ever received. The man who beat her up just earlier… who peeked on her earlier was now the new manager of the dorm. "Totally UNACCETABLE."

Keitaro raised his eyebrow, and wanted to speak, but he still had to review the whole situation. From what he had gotten so far, his grandma has been gone for almost a year, traveling around the world, looking for hotsprings which inadvertently was supposed to prolong her life… "And she said she had a couple of more years ahead of her," Keitaro whispered, grinning a bit.

Naru glared at the male who had one day humiliated her to the core. "Whatcha mumbling about?"

Keitaro just ignored her, opting to listen more to his young aunt explain more about the situation. "But, eh, Auntie, is this…"

Keitaro ducked as Haruka almost hit him with that paper fan she had. The woman gave him an angry look, and mumbled, "Stop calling me aunt…"

"Hehe, a little sensitive, aren't you?" Keitaro gave her a wink. "I remember when we were little kids, you kept pinning me on the ground, and trying to remove my scalp, and told me to always to respectfully call you auntie."

Haruka's hand twitched. She had that grin which she always usually reserved on Seta every time he did something annoying and irritating. "Keitaro… if you want your stay to be pleasant here…"

Keitaro just laughed, and waved his hand. "Alright, alright, won't call you aunt."

"EXCUSE ME!" Naru exclaimed, slamming her fist down the table. "STOP IGNORING ME!"

Keitaro looked at her, eye brow raised again. He took a moment before he actually spoke something directly to her… "Hey, is it that time of month?"

Almost every girl froze at that statement. "E… EXCUSE ME?" Naru demanded.

"No insult to all women here, but you're quite cranky… seem to have more issues than the daily newspaper…" Keitaro raised two fingers. "One, you're absolutely mad… we could cook an egg over your head. Two, you seem to want to have another go at me, for absolutely no reason. Why?"

"No… REASON?" Naru exploded again. "How about coming in here, at an all girl's dorm…"

"I apologized for that… I didn't read the sign," Keitaro shrugged. "Sue me."

"And you peeked on me!" Naru declared, pointing a finger at Keitaro. "PERVERT!"

"Hey, you touched me where no girl should ever touch a guy," Keitaro pointed back at her. "If there is anyone perverted here, its you!"

"NANI?" Naru now went to her feet and got her hand ready to punish the insolent guy who dared invade their territory. She was about to give him the haymaker when she looked at Shinobu's face…

"Naru-sempai… is it true?" the timid girl asked.

Naru waved her hands up and down on her side, full panic mode. "No! No! Don't listen to him!" She then glared at Keitaro. "It's not over yet!"

The guy just smiled. "You know what… I got something to help us settle this…"

**HWE: Hina Wrestling Entertainment**

**Naru and Motoko: The Anti-Perv Squad**

"Laharl…" Keitaro greeted when he heard the phone answered.

"Oh, Taro… what's up?" Laharl sounded sleepy. Well, it was after dinner already. And to Laharl, it was either food, wrestling, or gaming. And since Laharl had no new games, and the Potentials are still out of it, he reserved after dinner time for sleeping.

"I found a few new bloods… powerful for the age and sex," Keitaro smirked as he re-counted what had happened to him in the past few hours. After what seemed like hours of story telling, Laharl sounded more awake and excited.

"Whoa… girls at what age…? Wow… young eh? Found a girlfriend potential in any of them?" Laharl smirked. "Hey, got the names of these new blood? I might have news on them."

"Naru Narusegawa, and Motoko Aoyama," Keitaro replied.

"Aoyama… oh my God Keitaro… you actually met an Aoyama?" Laharl seemed like he was jumping up and down. "Do you know that their names are reputed all over the kendo world?"

"No… really?" Keitaro listened in.

After a few keyboard taps, Laharl's voice came back. "Its here on the net. Seems the Aoyama family has been there for generations. They were one of the most prominent Samurai clans in all of Japan. It's been said that they are also one of the few societies that are responsible for exterminating demons."

"Demons… heh… didn't know that Aoyama had such a big name," Keitaro muttered.

"Well, now there aren't much left of them. Just a few hundred and decreasing ever since 'civilization' took place. In the world today, there are no such things as demons, or need for the samurai," Laharl explained.

"Alright, how about Narusegawa, Naru?" Keitaro asked.

"Wait a moment…" a few taps again in the heyboard, and Laharl came back on. "Not much here… but there is a slight piece in a free-style martial arts tournament here… Quote, 'Narusegawa Naru won the 89th free style martial arts tournament for fifth time in a row. Her victory was made when she cleanly punched and knocked her opponent, 4 years her senior. Her age is 14'. Wow… that's a frigging strong punch."

"Yeah, I know she has a strong punch. I almost got hit by it… have you ever seen water being split?" Keitaro paused. "Well, see this girl in action and you will."

"So… you want to admit these two to the Big C?" Laharl asked. "You think they would do well?"

"Well… I think they can perform if properly motivated…" Keitaro smirked.

* * *

In the living room of Hinata-sou, Keitaro stood among them with the papers given to him by his grandma. He looked directly at Naru and Motoko. He gave them a slight small smile. "Glad you girls could come," he greeted. "Are you wondering why you are all here?"

"Yes…" most of them answered, though only Naru's tone seemed to give a bit of an acid feel to it.

"Good. Now… I shall ask you guys this question, and I want an honest answer," Keitaro smirks. "Who among you can find the… well, heart, to accept me as your manager? Answer please, one by one. Shinobu… you first."

Shinobu looked at the smiling Keitaro, and blushed suddenly. Touching her two fingers together, she muttered in a low and shy tone… "I… don't mind you staying here, Urashima-sempai…"

Kitsune put her finger on her chin… "Well… I don't know yet…" she gave a foxy smile. "Give me a reason for you to stay… and maybe we can work some things out." She gave a wink.

Keitaro winked back. "Oh, I'll give you plenty of reasons to stay."

Naru glared at the young man. "Please… not in front of the kids."

Shrugging, he replied back, "Only perverted minds think that what I was talking about was perverted. Suu?"

"I like Keitaro!" Suu exclaimed unabashed, with that same silly smile on her face.

"… I have my reservations," Motoko declared, her arms crossed. "I don't like the idea of a male, more or less as a manager in an all girl's dorm." She unsheathed her sword a little bit just to show the blade. "And I don't like your attitude. If worse comes to worse… I'll force you out."

Keitaro smiled. "Well, that's understandable." He looked at the last girl. "Should I even ask you?"

"I absolutely hate you and I am disgusted by you. I just hope you pack up and DIE!" Naru declared with a glare.

Keitaro smirked. "Knew shouldn't ask… but whatever. I got a proposal."

"Proposal?" all the girls asked.

"Proposal… is that delicious?" Suu asked.

"Yeah… proposal," Keitaro showed the papers again. "Have you ever heard of the Coliseum?"

"That big arena?" Naru asked, suddenly why the Big C was mentioned here.

"Yes… I propose a match between us two," Keitaro pointed at the girl.

Motoko's eyes, which were closed earlier, opened suddenly and went towards the hilt of her sword. "What kind of male proposes to fight a female? You are low."

Keitaro just took it to stride, smiling at Motoko. "Hey, she can fight. And in my book, there are two people in the world… Those who can fight, or those who can't. And you both impressed me, and since that she has a problem with my acquisition… she can fight me for it."

Standing up, he showed the papers yet again to Naru and everyone. "If she wins, she can be the manager of this dorm… and she can decide whatever she wants to do with me. What do you say, Narusegawa?"

The girl looked at the guy, and then towards the papers. Her mind cogs began to turn… what an opportunity for her. All she had to do was win a battle against this pervert right? But taking in consideration on what had happened earlier, her hand unconsciously went to her chin as she began to think.

Keitaro looked at the girl, and smiled. Smarter than she looks, actually… "Well, you don't have to decide now. I ain't gonna battle you at once… but I can arrange a sort of warm up fight for you. You know… let you check the temperature of the waters before diving in."

Naru looked at the Keitaro, and she smirked. "Check the temperature? Or you just scared of facing me?"

Keitaro just smiled. "Hey, I'm giving a great opportunity here. Not only am I giving you a chance of being the new manager of the Hinata-sou, but also give you a sort of warm up/warning before you do face me."

"When will I fight?" Naru asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You're warm up fight is coming 3 days from now, and our match will take a week from then," Keitaro went all business like. "I suggest you train a bit… I will admit that you are strong and fast, but that ain't going to be enough."

"Heh… see you next week," Naru stood up and looked at Keitaro with a cold stare. "Very soon next week." She looked towards Motoko… "Motoko… we need to talk…"

"Yes," Motoko also stood up… she gave a slight bow to everyone present. "I shall take my leave."

When both girls were out of sight, Haruka looked at her nephew, jerked her head over to one side, seemingly asking him what the hell he was doing. "Keitaro, what are you doing?"

Keitaro smiled. "Well… She had problems with me being manager, so I gave her a shot to the 'title'."

"And what if by chance you lose the title?" Haruka asked.

"I'll leave. Simple as that," Keitaro declared.

"Alright, that's it, I'm out," Haruka declared, sitting up. "I got a teahouse to run… I hope you know what you are doing, Keitaro."

With that, Haruka went out, leaving Keitaro alone with Su, Shinobu and Kitsune, who were still looking at him. One was trying to comprehend what just went about earlier… one just blushed as she looked… and the last one just looked and smiled clueless.

Kitsune was the first one to stand up. "Oh-kay… today was one weird day, and it isn't yet over… I'm going up, and have myself a drink."

Shinobu hastily stood up as well, bowing, mumbling about going to cook food now, and Su, hearing the word food, jumped at the chance and ran after Shinobu, leaving Keitaro alone.

When he was sure that no one was around anymore, he grabbed the folder that Haruka handed to him. Inside were the files of all the tenants living in Hinata-sou, all the information he would need, especially if he was going to be their manager… oh yes. Keitaro never played to lose. Naru was going to lose to him… plain and simple.

Standing up, he walked towards the phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings, he heard the reception

* * *

Kitsune heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"You're temporary manager," Keitaro replied from the outside.

"Come in," Kitsune said.

The door slid open, and Keitaro walked in, giving a slight wave at Kitsune. "Yo."

"Well, well, what brings you here?" Kitsune asked, crossing her hands, and smiling seductively (Konno Mitsune MO). "Delivering the promise so I would give more reasons for you to stay?"

"Actually… yes," Keitaro smirked.

Kitsune did a double take, her eyes opened. "Uh…"

The smirk became more pronounced when Keitaro saw her face. "Mitsune-san… don't tell me you also thought the same lines as Narusegawa, eh? Didn't know girls at your age were so ecchi."

Kitsune removed her shocked face, and replaced it with a teasing one. She won't get one upped by a guy she just met. "We can be whatever you want to be… and what we like to be." And she gave a wink. "So… what is this reason you are about to give me?"

"Mitsune-san… do you have a permanent high paying, and yet easy job?" Keitaro asked her.

"… keep talking…" Kitsune stated, her face now looking curios and anticipating.

"Well…"

_20 minutes later… _

"So… whatcha think?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro-kun… you can call me Kitsune…" the young woman said with a warmer and truer smile.

* * *

The delicious smell of Shinobu's prodigal cooking was in the air when Keitaro entered. For a moment there, he paused and took a deep breath, taking in the flavors hanging in the air… and for a while, held his breath, and then… slowly released it.

"Aaaah…" Keitaro sighed as he entered the kitchen.

Shinobu's head looked back from her chopping to see who entered the kitchen. "Oh… sempai…" she blushed. "Um… good afternoon…"

She was about to turn and bow when Keitaro just raised his hand and sat down the chair. "Eh, continue cooking." He smiled. "I thought I had entered some sort of wormhole and ended up in a fancy restaurant with the wonderful smell when I came in through the kitchen door. You have quite surprising talents at cooking, Maeharra-san."

Shinobu, if possible, blushed even deeper. Almost went to her ears, actually. "Uh… I'm not that good…"

"Sure you are… just lacking some good old fashioned self-confidence," Keitaro closed his eyes and put his head down towards the table, seemingly in euphoria. "Such a sweet smelling flavors of your cooking Maeharra-san… You'll make a good wife one day…"

Now the red covered her ears. Shinobu's mouth formed a small smile, steadily growing. "Sempai… please call me Shinobu…"

He gave her the look, and the wink. "Sure, Shinobu-chan…" The girl had turned around, avidly trying her hardest to hide her glowing blush. After a few minutes of silence, Keitaro sat up, and looked at Shinobu. "Hey, Shinobu-chan… I think I got something to help with your shyness…"

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Oh?" She squeaked softly… "Um… I'm not to sure about this… sempai…"

"Hey, its okay," Keitaro gave her another wink. "I'll never let you do something you will hate… promise."

"Muh… I'm… not to sure…"

"I don't say that much… but trust me on this," Keitaro stated neutrally.

The girl could only look at the hot young man in the kitchen table, looking at her in the eye… not threatening, not insulting… but just being… himself. They looked at each other, eye to eye. Su entered hoping to get some food, when she noticed the two looking at each other…

"Shinomu? Whatcha doing?"

* * *

In Naru's room, Motoko sat down as Naru asked her whats her honest opinion about her decision about challenging the new male manager. In all honesty, Motoko didn't know for sure. She was defeated earlier… sure, she held back, underestimating the male, but she was still beaten. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice…

"He's skilled, Narusegawa-sempai… really skilled," Motoko muttered softly. "He's more skilled than you…"

"I know that…" Naru muttered. "It's been a while since I trained… wish Seta-san was here…" and she had that far away look in her eyes.

"Seta?" Motoko asked.

"My old teacher… he taught me some fighting moves," Naru closed her eyes. "Motoko… would you train me?"

Motoko nodded.

**To Be Continued:**

Alright, boring for now… but NEXT! Naru's fight! Will she make it? Hope so. :P


	3. The Big Push

"Welcome everyone, this is Rex, here live on the Big C," one of the men in the announcement table said. He wore a headset in which allowed him to receive news and comment on what's going on to the airwaves. "And boy will we have a great night tonight! Rumor has it that Kei-Taro has returned to the Big C, and its also rumored that he will challenge a new blood next week… and today is the day where we see the potential of this new blood."

"Rumor nothing, Rex," Kitsune commented. She sat right beside Rex, and also had a headset worn. "I personally know the new blood, and I can guarantee you that Keitaro will be informing everyone of his challenge to the new blood."

"Folks at home, before we go any further, I'd like to introduce you to our new commentator. Konno Mitsune, just hired a few days ago. So, Mitsune-san, how does it feel being here, ring side seats in the Big C?"

"It feels great, Rex, thanks, but since we're gonna be working together, you can call me Kitsune," she replied. "I've been in a few Big C matches before, but its only now in my life that I can experience it, right here at ring side!"

Suddenly the whole stadium boomed… "**IFFFF YOU SMELLL! WHAT KEI-TARO! IS COOKING!**"

"And here comes the arrival of the the most electrifying male in Big C history! Urashima Keitaro!" Rex shouted as Keitaro made his way to the ramp.

**HWE: Hina Wrestling Entertainment**

**The Big Push**

Kitsune couldn't believe the whole stadium began to chant "TARO" on top of their voices. Keitaro was going towards the ring, sleeveless loose shirt and loose pants, and in rubber shoes. He also had one of those dark shades which somehow complimented and finished his whole look.

Using the ropes to heave himself up, whilst music was still being played, Keitaro climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his arm high in the air. The cheering exploded, louder than earlier. After a moment, Keitaro climbed down, and went towards the announcer's table, where Rex and Kitsune had sat down. Kitsune waved at Keitaro, who waved back jovially.

Grabbing a mic, Keitaro once again climbed towards the ring, where at that moment, the music was cut, but everyone was still cheering for Keitaro. Kitsune suddenly had a tingle up her spine as she saw Keitaro bow his head towards the mic. _Electrifying… Rex is right… _Kitsune thought as she looked at her temporary (for now) manager.

"FINALLY! Kei-TARO HAS COME BACK! TO THE BIG C!" Keitaro exclaimed, his voice loud enough to be heard by everyone in the Coliseum. Everyone cheered again. "As I can see, almost everyone here is anxious to hear whether the rumor of my return is true… and Kei-TARO isn't one to disappoint!"

Keitaro began to move once again, removing his shades, seemingly to look at everyone. Kitsune felt another tingle. _Oh man… he's good…_

"I know you have heard the rumors… so, personally, I just want to make it clear to everyone. Kei-Taro is definitely challenging this new blood… Kei-Taro had definitely seen the potential in her… Kei-Taro is actually, and most definitely looking forward to the fight… So, everyone must ask… who is the lucky _hermaphrodite_?"

Kitsune almost choked on her tongue. "R… Rex, did he just… say…"

Rex was almost laughing… "I guess he did… uh-oh… he's starting up again."

"Well, the lucky hermaphrodite is none other but a long-haired, brown colored, punch before talking, ass-kicking before asking, Narusegawa Naru! Still at high school, she can talk the talk, punch through walls, and…" Keitaro raised his eyebrows. "Apparently hates perverts. I don't know if she is a she or a he, cause she seems to have high testosterone levels or she is just having that time of month, everyday."

Kitsune could hear the cheers and laughter of the crowd.

"But… I'm not here to insult her. Kei-Taro just came to the ring to confirm the rumors. Nor am I here to participate in any match. But!" he raised his eyebrow. "Next week… in the Big C, LIVE in front of the thousand Taro fans, you shall witness, as I lay the smaketh down on Naru's candy ass! IF YOU SMELLL! WHAT KEI-TARO!" and he raised the mic so everyone would shout…

"IS COOKING!"

Keitaro's song again was played as he exited the ring. Kitsune noted the fan girls trying to get a touch of her temporary manger, and the boy complied with a smile, giving fives to the people in front.

"Well, strong words from a strong man!" Rex comments. "Its been a while since I last seen Kei-Taro stand on that very ring. I wonder who this Naru girl is? What was in her that caught Kei-Taro's attention?"

"Ah, well, I happen to know what's between them," Kitsune smirked.

"Really? Well, do explain, Kitsune-san!"

"Well, I cannot divulge all details, but Naru wants something from Keitaro, and he challenged her to a fight," Kitsune replied. "The match-up here, he said, would be Naru's warm up…"

"Well, tell me more about this Naru… she seems interesting. Does she have any background on wrestling?" Rex asked.

"Wrestling… well, I got no idea, but I know she can fight," Kitsune replied. "She has this haymaker which can launch anyone to the stratosphere."

"Wow… we can't see her in action yet as her match is the end," Rex looked at the papers he has. "Well, its about time we start the matches! Kitsune, since you're quite new and all, I hope you don't mind if I lead here a bit."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all," Kitsune had that fox smile on her. "I admit that today's superstars at the Big C, some names I don't even recognize."

"Oh you will one day," Rex nodded, as someone's entrance theme sounded.

"This match is scheduled forrrr ONE FALL!" the ring announcer began. "Approaching from the ring…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Whilst in the ring, two wrestlers were vying to be on top, Keitaro went towards the locker room, and he was surprised when he found Laharl and Gorby there waiting for him.

"Whoa… hey guys," Keitaro greeted.

Laharl was a big man with almost ripped body. Of all Keitaro's friends, he was the tallest, standing at 6'5", and had one of the weirdest hairdos of all. Purple spiked randomly at different directions, and red eyes, he had a small smile as he waved back towards Keitaro.

Gorby was probably the one most elegantly dressed, and hair was combed neatly. He was slightly the same height as Keitaro, but leaner muscles. Comparing the two, Gorby was more about speed, whilst Keitaro had a bit more strength in him.

"Taro!" Laharl gave the man a one arm hug. "Heh… its good to be back its good to be back!"

Gorby smirked. "You do know we aren't scheduled for the matches, right?"

"Uh… yeah, well… its just good to be back at the Big C… its… home, ya know?" Laharl stated.

"So, Keitaro, what's the deal with this new girl Naru?" Gorby dived into the topic. "I mean, insulting people is your forte and all, but I just wonder… isn't it a bit too much for a newbie?"

"Nah, not really," Keitaro replied easily. "The insults are just there to motivate her a bit."

"What for? Isn't she freakishly strong?" Laharl muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, I said she was strong, but she lacks experience. I easily beat her on that day, so I'm getting her to toughen up," Keitaro replied. "I want to fight good fights. And now, we'll see if she is on the right track, or really off key."

"And if she's off key?" Gorby asked.

"Heh… she'll have a week to rectify that."

ZZZZZZZ

Kitsune had to admit, the first match was not much of her type, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kitsune wasn't much of a fan of big guys lugging with strengths, but the fast guys who love to fly off from the top ropes and doing crazy stunts and maybe some martial arts as well.

"AND HE HITS WITH THE DOMINATOR!" Rex shouted as he almost got up. "That is it! It's over!"

"And here is referee…" Kitsune commented. "1… 2… 3 and Rex, you're right, the match is definitely over!"

"Yeah… what a match," Rex commented. "Kentaro was so close… he almost hit the Clothesline from Hell. But victory goes to Langley with a decisive Dominator."

Suddenly, the big screen in the stage opened up, revealing one tanned blonde girl, who Kitsune immediately recognized. "Suu?"

ZZZZZZZZ

"We are here at the locker room where Narusegawa is training with Motoko!" Suu replied with a big smile on her face. Behind her was Motoko in her usual suit, whilst Naruto was on her jogging pants and sleeveless shirt. Both girls were slightly surprised to see Suu suddenly come to their locker room, the blonde told the two that Keitaro had gave her a temporary job at the Big C cause he's been offering it to everyone in the Inn. "So, Naru! How do you feel? Nervous?"

Naru could only look at Suu as she smiled and put the mic on her. What can she say? "Uh… I'm… alright, I guess."

"Narusegawa-sempai has been training hard," Motoko replied for Naru. "She took up some weights, and sparred with me. She can take on any male, even Urashima."

"Ooooh, okay… so, what did you think of when Keitaro called you hermaphrodite earlier?" Suu asked.

"HE CALLED ME WHAT!" Naru shouted. "HOW DARE HE!"

And with that, Naru dashed away from the camera, out of the locker room to hunt Keitaro and beat him to pulp. Motoko's eyes widened in shock. "Narusegawa-sempai! We still need to discuss battle tactics! Narusegawa sempai!" and with that, Motoko also ran out.

The camera went towards Suu, who was staring at the door… and she faced the camera. "Uh… well, that was odd… um… by the way, what's hermaphrodite? Does it taste good?"

ZZZZZZZZZ

Kitsune could only comment what she just saw earlier. "Naru… you baka," she stated, shaking her head.

"Well, seems Naru has a very high temper…" Rex muttered.

"Yes, she does," Kitsune stated. "I just hope it doesn't get the better of her."

"Well, we'll find out soon if she does find Taro… next match up is right about now!"

"Alright." Kitsune smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZ

"That was her?" Laharl muttered as he watched the whole thing on the TV in the locker room. "Quite a temper…"

"She does have that," Keitaro smiled.

"Not worried if she finds you?" Gorby asked.

"Nah, she wont try and enter a guy's locker room. Even if she did, all we had to do was shout pervert, and she'll get out at once…" Keitaro laughed at that.

There was a slight knock on the door. "Um… sempai?"

Laharl and Gorby raised their eyes. Keitaro just smiled at them. "Come in Shinobu, we're decent."

Shinobu entered the room, and in came a camera man as well. She looked as she saw Laharl and Gorby, and paused. "Ah… hi?"

"Shinobu, these are my two friends. Laharl, the next Big C Champion, and Gorby… who we lovingly call… Sperminator," Keitaro introduced his two friends to Shinobu. "Guys, this is Shinobu… my personal interviewer. Just got her hired. She's also one of the tenants in Hinata-sou."

Gorby gave her a wicked smile that made her blush beet red, and extended his hand to shake hers. "Nice yo meet you, Shinobu-chan… don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Ano… not really, Sperm-sempai…" Shinobu stated, her head down to hid her head… though she did shake his hand.

Gorby's smile turned a bit more forceful as he heard her call him with a somewhat new nickname that got Laharl and Keitaro snickering in the corner.

"Sperm-sempai…" Laharl almost choked on his silent snickering. "That's a new way to call SMinator. Later on, we can see Shinobu-chan calling him Sperm-kun… or even…" his eyes leered… "Sperm-chan!"

Gorby's eyes narrowed, and without even removing his hand (Shinobu was still shaking it) he unleashed his Sweet Chin Super Kick towards Laharl who was behind him. The bigger guy just raised his forearm, and blocked the incoming kick without much effort.

Keitaro just laughed at the whole scene. "Guys, calm down. Who wants to watch? Ed-Ed is fighting…" he pointed at the TV.

Laharl and Gorby straightened up, and looked at the TV…

ZZZZZZZZZ

Kitsune was now more or less into it. Ed-Ed turned out to be Eddie Mysterio, the fastest and prolly one of the unique wrestlers she has seen so far. He was using mix martial arts, luchador style that grabbed her attention almost immediately. And he seemed to be able to find counters of almost all flipping throws.

Heck, imagine… the guy just countered a powerbomb into a hurricarana, which threw his opponent towards the second ropes… and he charged, running and bouncing from the opposite side where his enemy was, and did this spinning kick that Rex had called 619.

"AND HE HIT THE 619! Takemishi is down, and yes… here it is!" Rex almost got up, and Kitsune almost did as well. The crowd was chanting Eddie on top of their lungs.

"He's jumping towards the top rope!" Kitsune exclaimed. "What is he going to do!"

"Watch this Kitsune-san! The finisher of the 619!" Rex commented, and when Eddie had jumped up towards the rope… "FROGSPLASH! On his downed opponent! Its over!"

As the referee counted 1, 2, 3, Kitsune felt giddy. Perhaps Keitaro knew this Eddie… nodding to herself, she vowed to get Eddie's phone number and get to know this guy well… He was slightly taller than her, and had muscles, but not the big ones that turn her off… kinda like Keitaro's except even more leaner. Her day was getting to be perfect… and she was paid to do this job!

"Eddie is great!" Kitsune commented.

ZZZZZZZZ

Shinobu looked at her the TV, and then checked her notebook that was given to her… she checked after who's match would she begin doing the Keitaro interview. Sure enough, it was there… "Eddie vs. Takemishi" and after that, "Interview". Her face turned to a rather nasty color of blue.

Keitaro patted her head… and she blushed as she looked up at him, smiling. "You can do this," he stated simply. He turned to his friends. "Right guys?"

Laharl gave the usual thumbs up, and Gorby gave his smile. "Give em hell of a show, Shinobu-chan," Laharl stated.

"Keitaro is going to help you, so don't worry," Gorby said through his smile.

Gathering her confidence… she nodded. The cameraman spoke, "Shinobu… you ready?"

She slapped her own face with both hands softly. "Alright."

ZZZZZZZZ

Kitsune was surprised when the big screen came, and was even more surprised when she saw Shinobu in the screen, with a mic, in her most… dazzling smile. "Whoa…"

"Hello, I'm with Keitaro in the locker rooms…" she turned and faced Keitaro, and the camera panned towards Keitaro and everyone cheered.

Outside, everyone was shouting… "KEI-TARO! KEI-TARO! KEI-TARO!"

Keitaro, being the entertainer he his, let the crowd cheer his name for a bit… before he took a pose, and the crowd slowly quieted. When everyone was down… Keitaro took in a breathe. He breathed out.

Shinobu continued… still smiling. "So… Keitaro-sempai…" she paused… she wasn't supposed to say that, but Keitaro just nodded his head slightly, making her continue. "How are you feeling about the odds of Naru-sempai's match?"

"Honestly, Shinobu, I think she's got a high chance…" Keitaro gave a wicked smile that almost made her blush… but due to her confidence boost, and a somewhat notion that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the camera, she prevented to even turn to a really dark shade of red. "… of losing that is."

"Uh… why do you say that, Keitaro-sempai?"

"Well, I know her opponent… Shenlong is a grappler," Keitaro replies easily. "He is also a submissionist. Naru is nothing but a brawler, and from what I heard, her training consisted of nothing but building her strength, and speed by sparring with her manager, Aoyama-san. But she failed to realize that this is a wrestling match… anything goes, alright, but once she is grappled… she's nothing but open season."

"Oh… I didn't realize that," Shinobu muttered. "Is that why back at… uh, home," she almost said Hinata-sou, "you kept berating her?"

"Yeah," Keitaro shrugged. "The hermaphrodite thought I was just insulting her… when in fact…" he paused, and smiled… "Actually… I think I just was."

"Thank you Keitaro-sempai…" Shinobu turned back to her camera… "Hence, the statement from the great one. I'm…"

ZZZZZZZZZ

"LOCKER ROOM!" Naru rushed towards the lockers when she just watched the interview in a conveniently placed TV in the hall.

"Narusegawa-sempai, wait!" Motoko was beginning to sweat as Keitaro's words struck her. "We have to change our tactics… we still have time to see to it that you can…" and Naru was already gone… "… counter grapples…"

Motoko sighed. She followed Naru.

ZZZZZZZZZ

"I GOT YOU URASHIMA!" Naru shouted as she opened the locker rooms… only to see the shocked faces of one muscled guy with purple hair, and a clean-looking man in their towels… and Keitaro as well, in a towel… and worse was, Shinobu and the camera men were looking at her…

Keitaro, Gorby and Laharl shared a wink… and shouted, making the camera go at them. "AAAAGGGGHHH! PERVERT!" the three shouted.

"NO! NO! I didn't know!" Naru waved her hands.

Three kicks hit her, she was sent flying out of the locker room, and the door slammed on her face (kinda).

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Naru… you baka," Kitsune muttered again.

Rex was laughing himself to death, clutching his stomach, and Kitsune couldn't blame him one bit. She was also over the edge… she wanted to laugh herself. If it wasn't that Naru was her friend, she'd have been doing it looooong ago.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

The last two matches were more or less enjoyable with Kitsune. As stated earlier, she wasn't much of a fan of big guys throwing against each other, but some guys had a mix of the stuff she looked for in a fight as well. Take for example, the champion, was a big guy, but surprisingly fast and had a few mix martial arts skill… though the crowd seemed to love booing him. They kept chanting Laharl… whoever he was. She half expected this Laharl person to pop out, but he didn't.

And finally… it came to this. Narusegawa vs. Shenlong. Kitsune could feel herself shifting in her seat. Suddenly, the music hit, and the crowds cheered. Out came a modestly built man who waved at the crowd jovially.

For a brief moment in time, Kitsune sighed with a bit of relief. Naru could take on this guy… her punch could launch a man in the air! But then again… she had seen some matches between two wrestlers and remembered how soundly beaten Motoko and Naru was in the hands of Keitaro… who wasn't even champion!

As Shenlong came to the ring, she noted that he seemed tense as well. He was taking his opponent seriously… even if she was "new blood". He was readying himself for anything.

Another music hit and the crowd looked at Naru who was walking towards the ring. Motoko was at her side, whispering stuff… and the crowd suddenly burst out laughing. They could not of course forget what transpired for her earlier as she forced herself in the locker room…

Naru turned red and raised her fist and began to shout at those near her. Unknown to her, she was playing the heel part quite effectively as she gave shouts to the crowd. Motoko grabbed Naru though before she did something quite stupid.

"Look, Narusegawa-sempai… are you listening? I just got this… when you're trapped in a lock…"

"Yeah, grab the rope, I got it…" Naru huffed a bit, psyching herself up.

"And no kicking down there… the referee can disqualify you."

"Don't worry too much, Motoko," Naru muttered. "The guy won't even get a hit on me. Just one punch will knock him off."

Motoko hoped that it would be that easy as she watched Naru enter the ring.

ZZZZZZZZ

"So, Kitsune, your friend there, Narusegawa… what is her main strength?" Rex asked.

"You just said it, Rex… Naru's strength is her main strength. I have seen her punch through doors and even hard enough to make people fly!" Kitsune nodded. "How about Shenlong? What is his greatest strength?"

"Actually, nothing. He's a very balanced fighter, and doesn't excel on anything…. But not for nothing, Shenlong is a very good grappler and has the record of making most of his opponents give up."

"So… I guess it's the brawler versus the grapler, eh?" Kitsune asked.

"Yup. Let's see how this will go down…"

At that moment… the bell rang.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naru charged almost at once, her fist readying, surprising Shenlong. He hadn't expected her to take the initiative, and barely dodged the fist coming towards him with a well placed roll. Standing quickly, he went to a ready position in case she came back at him again.

It might have been Naru's big break, but unfortunately, she overextended herself, and having opting to finish this match in one blow, she put all her weight into it, and punched the turnbuckle instead of Shenlong… which stunned her a bit.

There was a big mutter of "Whoa" as the whole ring seemed to shake a bit. But Shenlong, being an experienced fighter, merely noted her strength, and just concentrated on counter attack, by grabbing her waist with his two hands, and arched his back, making Naru taste her first ever German suplex.

But he wasn't done then, as he immediately went to her legs, and preformed a simple ankle lock. Naru yelped as pressure was applied, and she tried to sit up and punch the man who was on her foot, but she saw her sitting up, and increased the pressure that she yelped again and slid back down.

The referee noticed her two shoulders down, and began to count…. But the hand came barely down to one when Naru sat up again. She might not have remembered the rules of the wrestling matches, but she knew that tapping out, or being outside the ring for ten counts, or being counted three when her shoulders are down meant loss. And Naru came this far to win… she wasn't going to lose here just to show up to that bastard.

"GRAB THE ROPES!" Motoko reminded outside the ring. Naru nodded, and silently thanked her for the reminder, and grabbed the ropes nearby. The referee told Shenlong to break the hold, and he did so quickly.

But Naru knew the man wasn't done… so when he was close, she tried to give him good kick, only to have her foot caught, and yanked away from the ropes, and once again placed on a an ankle lock, but this time, rather far away from the ropes… at least Naru was ready this time as she quickly bent her knee, and using all her unnatural undeveloped strength, she was able to force Shenlong to break the hold.

Quickly standing, she let out another punch, only to be dodged, and once again, held on her waist, and given the german suplex… only this time, it was ended with a pin. Again, the referee counted again, and just before the hand could count three, Naru, who was squirming trying to get her shoulders up, barely escaped the pin.

Motoko was watching the scene with a mix of shock and horror as the odds of Naru winning the match was horrendously low. She couldn't even get one clean hit in, and the man was doing his best to keep her off balanced. When Shenlong had hit another german suplex, she couldn't watch anymore, and grabbed her kendo stick, and began to go in the ring.

"WHOA! What do we have here! It seems Naru's manager is going to interfere in the match! And… YES! The referee spotted her and is trying to stop her from getting on the ring!" Rex commented.

Shenlong looked to see Motoko trying to force her way in with a weapon, and did something out of instinct, and gave her a big boot to her face to kick her out of the apron. But that was his mistake because when he turned around, Naru was up and gave him a swift low blow that got him hard. And she finished it off with one haymaker that made Shenlong spin a few times in the air.

"NO! NO!" Rex shouted. "The referee didn't see the low blow! Motoko had distracted the referee and Shenlong, giving time for Naru to recover from the last german suplex!"

"Not that I agree, but its effective… Naru must have really been desperate," Kitsune commented. "This is over."

And true to her words, Naru covered the fallen Shenlong, and the referee counted 1-2-3, sealing her victory. And the crowd did not like it. They were up on their feet, booing Naru as the referee raised her hand tiredly, and as Motoko joined her in the ring.

"Well, the crowd is practicing their right to free speech," Rex commented.

"Oh look… Naru is getting a microphone… Wonder what she's gonna say," Kitsune wondered out loud.

"You people shut up!" Naru shouted on the mic. Apparently, her close victory has made her quite cranky. The crowd however, didn't follow her jibe and continued to boo her. She ignored them as she went straight to the point. "See that Keitaro! My first try… my first victory! And you know what…? YOU ARE NEXT!"

The big screen lit up, and showed Keitaro clapping his hands. The crowd cheered a bit, and began to chant Kei-Taro.

"Well, congratulations Narusegawa," Keitaro stated with a small smile on his face. "I am impressed… you have won your first match, after all… well… I'd say that more truthfully if I wasn't impressed by the way you cheated."

The crowd cheered.

"Make no mistake my dear Narusegawa… NEXT WEEK! LIVE AT THE BIG C…. YOU, ME…. ONE on ONE on that very ring." Keitaro pointed at her. "Just… BRING IT!"

The screen blanked out and the crowd cheered again. Her mic was on the floor, but Naru had that gleam in her eyes, nodding to herself, saying stuff that only Motoko could hear…

"I'll bring it… you just wait…"

To Be Continued..


End file.
